


draw red

by wednesday



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Double Agents, Double Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	draw red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Filigranka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/gifts).



“Things will be asked of you that you may find–”  


“Don’t waste my time. I’m not here because of any moral objection to anything he’s done. As you well know,” Hux scoffs. Considers how optimal the layout and contents of the room are for interrogation. Not very, but he’s done a lot with less when necessary.  


Organa watches him for a while without further comment. Even through the scrambler distortions in the holo it’s obvious age hasn’t softened her edge. If anything, she looks more sharp-edged than ever.  


He lets his mind wander and imagines how thrilling it would be if she were here in person. To be interrogated by General Organa herself. After the requisite affirmation of his rights and all the other trappings the Resistance insists on, what would it be like to be not only under her mercy, but under her hand, her sharp edge as well.  


“Indeed,” she agrees. “So when things will be asked of you that you may find too hazardous to your survival, you will reconsider your allegiances. Again. I am here to tell you what will happen to you, if you do.”  


Oh, her stare cuts into him and Hux almost smiles.


End file.
